nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Goomba's Booty Boardwalk
Goomba's Booty Boardwalk is one of 6 boards in Mario Party 8. A Star can be accessed on the course by reaching Captain Goomba on the other side of the course. There are a lot of obstacles on this stage as well, including an Event Space near the end of the course that if you land on it, some Goombas will grab you, throw you in a cannon and blast you back to the beginning of the course. The course itself appears as a boardwalk over the water, with lots of obstacles and helpful features. A secret area can be accessed on this course by landing on the Lucky Space. A dolphin will bring you to an island with 7 Blue Spaces to a secret Star, all of them covered with coins. In the Star Battle Arena and Duel Battle modes, players only need to get one Star to win, but the Star casts 50 coins. To win, players must reach Captain Goomba with 50 coins. If a player reaches him and doesn't have 50 coins, he will allow them to hit a coin block, after which his goons will use their cannon to launch them back to the start. The board is also a completely linear path with no alternate paths to take, the Candy Shop is closed and thus Candy can only be obtained from the Candy Area] and Dolphins can only be ridden if players land on one of the Event Spaces that allow them to do so for free. Events *If a player land on an Event Space next to a yellow Pianta, the Pianta will throw them ahead on the board. *If a player lands on an Event Space next to a fishing blue Pianta, the Pianta will fish up a piece of Candy, which he will then give to the player. However, if the player's inventory is full, the Pianta will keep the Candy. *If a player lands on the Event Space next to the shipwreck, they will go inside it and find a chest that contains Coins. *If a player lands on the Event Space next to Captain Goomba's ship, the Goomba Pirates will pick them up, throw them into a cannon, and launch them back to the very beginning of the board. *When you reach one of the arrows on the board, you have the option to pay a dolphin a random amount of coins in exchange for riding ahead on the board on their backs. *If a player lands on the Lucky Space, a dolphin will take them to a secret island with 7 Blue Spaces that all have three Coins on them, and lead to a secret Star. *If a player lands on a DK Space, Donkey Kong will appear and make the player deposit 5 Coins into a DK Barrel, which the player must then shake with the Wii Remote to get more Coins back. 11 to 25 Coins can be recovered. If the player has no Coins, Donkey Kong will give them 10 Coins instead. *If a player lands on a Bowser Space, Bowser will arrive and summon three Podoboos to attack the player three times, causing them to lose 10 Coins every time they are hit. To avoid this, the player must use the Wii Remote to jump the Podoboos at the right time. If the player has no Coins, Bowser will gift them with 10 Coins instead. Category:Mario Party boards Category:Mario locations Category:Mario Party 8 boards